glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Dollar Bills
is the twenty-first episode of Glee: The New Touch. It will be released on March 8, 2014. Plot Nationals in LA are only one week away, but Ula struggles with money and may not even make it. Meanwhile, Iris's relationship with Luka grows more dangerous as it gets closer, and Miriam redeems herself. Episode -Glee club was in full session.- “Alright guys, only one week left for nationals.” Nick said, as glee club cheered, whistled and clapped. “Now, as we agreed, Rose, Grady and Sam will have a trio and we`re just missing the duet.” -Kat stood up.— “Oh yeah, Shan and I got that.” “Hey, we all have to discuss this together!” Brandon said, as the rest of glee club supported her, but Shan stood up. “Guys! Guys! Seriously, these are my last few weeks here, you will all have like two more years for everything, but it`s my last time to give my best, to sing in front of a crowd, and I would love to do it with my sister, okay?” -The rest of glee club stopped complaining.- “Well, you`re right, guys, we should leave it to Shan this time.” Kyle said. “Well, it`s settled then. The other thing we have to deal with is money. Sure, the cupcakes and cookies did help us get a lot, but we`re still missing some for the plane tickets.” Nick said, as Ula stared in horror. “''Well, shit. I can`t do this. Fuckity fuck. I literally have no money for this, I`m not like everyone here, and my mother could never afford for any of this. There`s no chance I can get to nationals like this.” '' “Mister Adams,” Ula said, standing up, “I can`t make it to Nationals. Good luck guys.” Ula said, as she walked out of glee club and everyone was left in shock. -Iris and Luka were lying on a bed on a small apartment. The apartment was all messed up, smelled of cigarettes and weed, the windows were all closed up and everything looked dull as Luka hugged Iris.- “You`re the most beautiful girl ever. Have I told you that?” -Iris giggled.- “Yes you have. You won`t stop saying it.” -Luka kissed Iris and started touching her body.- “Whoa, slow down.” Iris said, and Kyle smiled, melting Iris`s heart.- “''Why is his smile so beautiful?” '' “Come on Iris. You are a beauty.” Luka said as he touched her body and Iris let him do it, enjoying it. “Stop.” She said, as she took herself out of this fantasy. “Luka, stop!” Iris said as Luka wouldn`t stop and she stood up. “Iris…. Come here.” Luka said, smiling, “we have all the time in the world just for us.” -Iris stared at her clock. It was still early. She had time. She stared at Luka and her heart again melt at his smile as she went back to bed and let Luka devour her while she enjoyed, and for once she wasn`t the angelic cheerleader.- -Leni catched up with Ula at Woodville`s hallways.- “Ula, come on, what do you mean by that?” -Ula immediately turned around and faced Leni.- “You know exactly what I mean by that! I just can`t go and get a plane ticket. You know that!” “But we can all help you get the money…” “Help me? Help poor little Ula? Now, all of you can and all of you will go and shine and do shit and blah blah blah, while I just stay here, this poor little girl that just smiles and sings on the background and does nothing for the rest of her fucking life! But you know what? I will make the money by myself! I can do that! I am not as stupid as everyone thinks!” Ula said, with tears on her eyes as she left school and Leni was left perplexed. -Ula walked out of Woodsville into the streets, pulling away her tears as she sang.- “''I fly like paper, I get high like planes, if you catch me at the border, I got visas in my name, if you come around here, I make them all day, I get one done in the second if you wait. I fly like paper, I get high like planes, if you catch me at the border, I got visas in my name, if you come around here, I make them all day, I get one done in the second if you wait.” Ula sang as she walked through the deserted streets. “''Sometimes I think sitting on trains, every step I get to, I`m clocking that game, everyone`s a winner, we`re making our fame, bona find hustler making my name. Sometimes I feel like stepping on trains, every step I get to I`m clocking that game, everyone`s a winner, we`re making our fame, bona find hustler making my name.” ''Ula sang while she walked through a railroad. “''All I wanna do is BANG BANG BANG, and a KACHENG, and take your money, all I wanna do is BANG BANG ANG, and a KACHENG, and take your money.” ''Ula sang as she was sealing weed at the train station to hobos and ruined people as they gave her all their money. “''Pirate skulls and bones, sticks and stones and weed and bones, running when we hit `em, lethal potion through their system. No one in the corner has swag like us, hit me on my burner, pre paid wireless, we pack and deliver like UPS trucks, already going to hell, just pumping that gas.” Ula sang, as she talked with a group of people as she gave them weed and they gave her dollar bills. “'' All I wanna do is BANG BANG BANG, and a KACHENG, and take your money, all I wanna do is BANG BANG ANG, and a KACHENG, and take your money.” Ula sang as she arrived to her humble home and gave the money to her mother. Her mother was in her fifties, she was at the kitchen, her hair all messed up, with a baby crying over on her hands. “Hello, Ula, sweetie. How was school today.” “Good. Mom, I`ve been working today and could get us something.” Ula said, as she took a bag full of dollars out of her pockets and left them on a table. -Sarah Dwayne stared in horror at the money.- “Where did you got the money from?” She asked Ula calmly. “I`ve been doing business with Richie again.” “You what?!” Sarah asked as a vein on her forehead got bigger and bigger. “I had to do this, mom! It`s the only way I can help you! I can help all of us!” “YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!” Sarah said as she grabbed the bag of money from the table. “Mom! Please! You know I`m just trying to help us!” “I am never going to use drug money! You are turning into your father!! I will not let you keep on doing this!” Sarah yelled as she threw the money down the toilet and Ula leaned against a wall and cried. “I`m sorry, mom, I`m so, so sorry.” Ula said, crying. “You better be! You are a disgrace! Promise me you will never do this again! PROMISE ME!” “I promise, mom, I promise you.” Ula said as she kept on crying. -Iris and Luka were at Lukas`s bed on his apartment, Luka hugging Iris.- “Was it your first time?” Luka asked Iris and she nodded. “I liked it.” Iris said, smiling and kissing Luka. “It was kinda rushed, we can do it more passionately another time.” Luka said. -Iris stared at her watch.- “Ugh, I really should get back to school.” She said, as she was about to get up from bed, but Luka grabbed her. “Come on… you don`t need school today. Stay with me.” Luka said, kissing Iris, as she giggled. “You`re right. I just want you now.” -Back at school, Ren, Amy, Nick and Miriam were having a coffee at the teacher`s longue.- “I really want to thank you all for what happened the other day. And it`s already been a week since I stopped drinking.” “That`s great!” Nick said. “I`m planning on starting my AA meetings soon enough, and hopefully things like past week won`t happen again.” Miriam said. “And I just wanted to say sorry for the way I treated all of you. I`ve been this way for a long time and forgot I never was my true self. So thank you all.” -Lexie and Kat walked through the hallways to glee club.- “Hey, isn’t it weird? Iris has been absent these past few days.” Kat said. “Yeah, she told me she has been hanging out with this Croatian guy, the one that`s friend with the guys from football. The hot one.” “Oh yeah, lucky bitch.” Kat said. “But he just isn`t Iris`s type, you know? He seemed like weird… dangerous.” Lexie said. “Let the girl have her fun” “Yeah, but, I don`t know, I`m worried.” Lexie said as she and Kat entered glee club and took a sit. -Ula was standing in front of the class.- “Alright guys. I just wanted to tell you all the truth. I don`t think I will be going to Nationals. I… I… I just don`t have the money for the plane, even considering the money we raised. I just can`t do it. You`re still twelve and you can compete without me.” Ula said. “What? No, Ula, you should definitely come with us.” Sam said, as everyone agreed. “We`re not just gonna leave you behind.” “The guys are right, Ula, we won`t leave you.” Nick said. -Ula smiled.- “Thank you guys, really, but I just can`t make it. My life at home is actually pretty fucked up and nope, I can`t go.” “But we can all help you reach it.” Rose said. “No, guys, seriously. I don`t want you all to worry about this, I know that you all need the money and I don`t want any of you to be worrying about this, about me. So thanks, but I have to go.” Ula said, as she walked out of glee club and cried as she walked through the hallways. -Miriam was sitting on a circle with people at her first AA meeting.- “I see we have new faces today. Miss, will you like to introduce yourself?” the councelor asked. “Hello. My name is Miriam.” “Hi, Miriam.” “I`m sixty four years old, and I`ve been addicted to alcohol for thirty years. I used to be married to the man of my dreams, Brad. I loved him, I knew him from school, he was the most handsome man I ever met, he was. He treated me differently than the other boys did. He appreciated me, he was kind to me. He was just perfect, and I loved him, so after a while we got married, and I had a son, little Arthur. Brad lost his job, lost everything and went on drinking and getting into fights and arriving at home at night to find me with little Arthur, this old ragged woman, this…. This ugly wife. He dispised me, oh he did. He only used me for the sex and then left me. When I complained he would just hit me, oh he did. And the worst part is… I still loved him, I loved him. But I soon noticed something was wrong, something was different, he had started to leave the drinking but was still arriving late, he still hated me, he did, he hated his own son. So I noticed something was wrong and he one day just left me. I cried, I cried all day, I cried all night as he left me, but not so long after he did, I tracked him, and he had a family. He had a kid, a curly little kid. Oh, how I hated him then, how I hated that curly little kid. And little Arthur got no love from his father but that stupid kid and that wife did. So I felt all this anger inside me, and I just continued on a winning streak of cheerleading competitions and my feed of glory got high as I kept on winning and I kept on drinking…. I drank and drank and my son soon came of age and was wise enough to leave me…. I never saw him again. Never. So I just kept on drinking and went out to clubs, teased men, let myself fuck any man who crossed by and just enjoyed it. I enjoyed it so much…. And one day, I saw that curly little kid at my school, but he was no longer a little kid… he was a grown man, a teacher there, and soon had this little glee club full of disposable kids, and I just wanted him to suffer, I hated him so much, I hated him more than anything, my husband had left all his love for me for him. He chose him over me. So I ordered my kids to make that stupid glee club go down, but my plan soon failed and the kids started to like that glee club and all, and I just told the curly kid the truth about everything…. And he changed, he realized I had a true reason I hated him, and wanted to make amends, to save me from this alcohol addiction I had. And one day, I was about to get raped by four men… but he saved me then, and I just realized how stupid I had been all the time, getting drunk, going out to clubs and all. I`m just this old thing, this hateful creature, so I forgave him, and I am tired of loving a man that didn`t love me, so I decided to stop drinking. To go back to old Miriam. To do a change, so that`s why I`m here.” -Ula was alone at an alley, crying.- “''Why does everything have to suck? Ugh, I wish I could just be like the rest of the kids… but I`m not. And they all always get their chance to shine while I stay on the background. And I love my mother but I feel she just hates me now after doing that business, I-“ '' “Ula! Here you are!” Adam said, walking towards her. “Adam, what are you doing here?” Ula asked, pulling away her tears. “The guys told me about you. That you can´t go to Nationals…” “Ugh, if you are here to offer me money or something, I won`t take it.” Ula said. “Well, the thing is, I came here to cheer you up!” “Cheer me up?” “Ula, I`m here to cheer you up.” Adam said, as he smiled and took out his hand for her. Ula hesitated and hold it. “''It might seem crazy what I`m about to say, sunshine she`s here, you can take a break, I`m a hot air balloon that could go to space, with the air, like I don`t care baby by the way.” Adam sang as he danced and Ula giggled. “''Because I`m happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof, because I`m happy, clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth, because I`m happy, clap along if you know what happiness is to you, because I`m happy, clap along if you feel like that`s what you wanna do.”'' Adam sang and danced as he carried Ula through the streets. “''Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah, well give me all you got and don`t hold it back, yeah, well I should probably warn you I`ll be just fine, yeah, no offense to you don`t waste your time, here`s why…” Adam sang as he and Ula reached Woodsville. “''Because I`m happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof, because I`m happy, clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth, because I`m happy, clap along if you know what happiness is to you, because I`m happy, clap along if you feel like that`s what you wanna do.” ''Adam sang as he carried Ula through Woodsville`s hallways into glee club. -At glee club, everyone was dancing and singing to Ula.- “''Bring me down, can`t nothing bring me down, my level`s to high to bring me down, can`t nothing bring me down, I said…” ''Kyle sang. “''Because I`m happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof, because I`m happy, clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth, because I`m happy, clap along if you know what happiness is to you, because I`m happy, clap along if you feel like that`s what you wanna do.” The Freakshows and Adam all sang to Ula as she smiled.- “Oh my gosh, guys, thank you!” Ula said, blushing. “Ula, we know you wouldn`t accept our money, but we just can`t go to Nationals without you.” Kyle said. “So, we each agreed to give a little bit from our money to you and we reached it, Ula, you`re coming to Nationals with us!” Sam told her and Ula smiled. “Oh my gosh, guys, really, I can`t allow this.” “Oh yes you can and you will, you can`t reject this gift Ula.” Nick said, as The Freakshows and Adam all hugged Ula. “I love you guys, you`re the best.” -Shan walked through Woodville`s hallways, proudly.- “''I can`t actually believe I have little more than a week left of school. This year has been by far the best year of my love, and the people here is incredible. I just love Grady so much. One year ago, I would never have believed I could go from that quiet, shy, girl I was to being on a relationship with the guy from my dreams, doing my guilty pleasure of singing on the shower in front of a large crowd… getting to know the best friends I could ever ask for, and getting to know my half-sister in the process. High School was great, and I had the time of my life.” Shan said. “''Now, I`ve head the time of my life, no I never felt this way before, and I swear it`s the truth, and I owe it all to you.” ''Shan sang at glee club, staring at all her friends. “''I`ve had the time of my life, and I never felt this way before, and I swear it`s the truth, and I owe it all to you, `cause I`ve had the time of my life, and I`ve searched through every open door, til I found the truth, and I owe it all to you.” ''Shan sang passionately with tears on her eyes. “`''Cause I`ve had the time of my life, no I never felt this way before, yes I swear it`s the truth, and I owe it all to you, `cause I`ve had the time of my life, and I`ve searched through every open door, til I found the truth, and I owe it all to you.” '' ''“`Cause I`ve had the time of my life, no I never felt this way before, yes, I swear it`s the truth, and I owe it all to you.” ''Shan ended the song in tears as glee club cheered. “I just wanted to thank each and every one of you, okay? You are the best and I will really miss you.” Shan said, as she got a big group hug. -Iris entered Woodville with dark sunglasses, staring only at her phone as she made her way through the crowded hallways.- “Iris?” Rose asked, but Iris kept on walking as Rose followed her. “Hey, Iris!” -Iris turned around.- “What is it?” She asked, without raising her face from her phone. “Uhmmm…. Are you okay? You`ve been absent these past few days…” “I`m fine. Yeah. Anything else?” “Em… you sure you okay? You are a little bit-“ “Gosh, you`re boring.” Iris said, as she turned around and walked away and Rose stared horrified at the new Iris. -The Freakshows were at glee club.- “Okay, guys, Iris is back and ready for Nationals! Right Iris?” Nick asked as Iris raised her head for the first time. “Yep.” She said, as she kept on chatting with Luka. “Em.. okay… anyways, guys, in order to warm up for nationals tomorrow, I say we do a group number relating to this week.” “I know what you`re talking about.” Ula said. “''Since like everybody`s got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night, when the sales come first, and the truth comes second, just stop for a second and smile.” ''Ula sang. “''Why is everybody so serious? Acting so damn mysterious? Got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high that you can`t even have a good time.” ''Rose sang as she took off Iris`s glasses but she quickly put them back on. “''Everybody look to the left, everybody look to the right, can you feel that? We`re paying with love tonight.” ''Lexie sang. -The Freakshows all stood up and clapped as they sang.- “''It`s not about the money, money, money, we don`t need your money, money, money. We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag. Ain`t about the uh cha-ching cha-ching, ain`t about the ba-bling, ba-bling, wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag.” ''The Freakshows all sang, except for Iris, who remaind seated. “''We need to take it back in time, when music made us all unite, And it wasn’t all blows and video hoes, am I the only one getting tired?” ''Sam sang. “''Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can`t buy you happiness, can we all slow down, and enjoy right now? Guarantee we´ll be feeling alright” ''Brandon sang. “''Everybody look to the left, everybody look to the right, can you feel that? We`re paying with love tonight.” ''Lexie sang. -The Freakshows were now at the airport, getting ready to get on their plane to LA.- “''It`s not about the money, money, money, we don`t need your money, money, money. We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag. Ain`t about the uh cha-ching cha-ching, ain`t about the ba-bling, ba-bling, wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag. It`s not about the money, money, money, we don`t need your money, money, money. We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag. Ain`t about the uh cha-ching cha-ching, ain`t about the ba-bling, ba-bling, wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag.” ''The Freakshows all sang while smiling and clapping, as they boarded the plane cheering. “''Yeah, yeah, oh forget about the price tag, oh-oh, forget about the price tag, yeah.” '' Ula ended the song as the plane took off to LA. Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Denzel Whitaker 'as Adam Wilson *'Viola Davis 'as Sarah Dwayne *'Vanya Asher 'as Luka Zinščović *'Hayden Pannettiere 'as Lexie Hope *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Blake Jenner '''as Andre McBridge Polls What do you think of the episode? It was amazing It was great It was okay It wasn`t so good It sucked Which was your favorite song? Paper Planes Happy (I`ve Had) The Time Of My Life Price Tag Are you excited for the Season Finale? Yes! Nope! Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes